James's coven
James's coven was a group of three nomadic vampires: James with the power of tracking sense; Victoria with the power of enhanced self-preservation; and Laurent. This coven was founded by James, who loved to hunt, and sought out the company of other vampires in order to use their help in his ongoing tracking games. The coven was nomadic and wandered the northern United States. This coven broke apart with James' death, and Laurent and Victoria were eventually killed by the Uley pack and the Cullen family, respectively. Because they never made the attempt to blend in with humans, they did not see the need to pay close attention to personal appearance; they looked feral to other vampires and to humans. History James' coven consisted of James, Victoria, and Laurent. It was first formed when James and Victoria became mates, and then joined by Laurent, because James wanted the company of a few other vampires in order to use their help in his ongoing tracking adventures. They found a few accomplices before Laurent joined them. James liked his ambitions so much that he decided to keep him around for a while. ''Twilight'' The coven met the Cullens in 2005 during the events of Twilight, after hearing about odd large vampire covens claiming areas in the Pacific Northwest and decided to check them out to gather information. In the movie, Waylon Forge was one of their victims while they were in town. James decided to kill Bella after catching her scent and seeing Edward's protection over her: this encounter made the most exciting sports he ever had. He attempted to lure her away by telling her he had kidnapped her mother. Believing the lie, Bella fell into the trap, later discovering that her mother's voice was taken from an old home movie. James attacked her, broke her leg and infected her hand with vampire venom. Edward, almost too late, rescued her in time and James was destroyed by Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen. Laurent fled the coven for self-preservation. ''New Moon'' Since James was the leader, his coven fell apart after his death. Laurent went to Denali to locate the Denali coven and take on their lifestyle while Victoria ran off to find protection and created an army of newborn vampires. While on the run from Edward, Victoria ran down south and stumbled across a territorial coven with a small force of newborns, which inspired her to use her newborns to avenge James. Victoria then located Laurent in Alaska, who was still friendly enough to help her the following year in New Moon, and told her about the Cullens' abilities. She then asked him to go back to Forks to check on the Cullens. While in Forks, he came across Bella in the meadow and told her he was going to kill her, because he was thirsty. Before he managed to, he was attacked and killed by La Push's werewolves, who were being blamed for the deaths of hikers which James' coven had actually been murdering. Victoria then tried to get close to Bella to kill her and make Edward go through the pain that she felt, only to be stopped and chased away by the wolves. Crossing Alice Cullen's scent acknowledged that her rogue actions were over. ''Eclipse'' Following the events of New Moon, Victoria began to create more members for her army in hopes to get past the Cullens and kill Bella for revenge. In Eclipse, she had her second-in-command, Riley Biers, sneak into Bella's house to steal a red blouse containing her scent and then sent the army to Forks where they battled the Cullens and the werewolves to their doom. Victoria and Riley located Edward and Bella, and Victoria tried to kill her again, only to meet her own end. Members * ]]James: The leader of the coven with tracking sense: with it, he could track and predict the most likely moves of his prey, though it could take some time. He was an excellent tracker, and was turned by a French vampire. He was killed by the members of the Cullen family when targeting Bella Swan. * ]]Victoria: James's mate with the power of enhanced self-preservation, which allowed her to escape any sort of danger. She was created by her sister, Anne, and was part of a coven that was ultimately destroyed by the Volturi; she later met James and became his mate. After his death at the hands of the Cullens, she formed an army of newborns in attempt to destroy her murderers: the plan failed severely and Victoria met her own doom. * ]]Laurent: Changed by Russian ambassador Boris, then left on his own to find more powerful company. Being the most outspoken when they met, Bella initially misthought him as the leader of the coven. While seeking vampires with powerful and beneficial skills, Laurent found what he was looking for in James and joined the coven, but when James angered the Cullens, he left the coven, joining the Denalis. Eventually, Victoria asked him for a favor that led him to his doom. *A number of recruits before Laurent intrigued them enough to join the coven. The idea to recruit other vampires was Victoria's idea to help increase their winning chances at James's non-stop tracking games. See also *Joss's coven *James and Victoria *Victoria and Riley Biers *Laurent and Irina *Seattle newborn army Category:James's coven